Talk:Singed/@comment-174.134.122.166-20120710020657/@comment-5112778-20120715053555
Since I am a Singed player and he is also one of my main Tank/Distruptors. I shall be sharing some of my information on how i play Singed. Note: This is all my own personal experience and suggestions, if some of what I do doesn't quite make sense to you, you don't have to follow them. We ready? LETS GO! Start Item and First point of skill If you're a solo top, (which is most of the time) depending on the enemy you're facing, either start with regrowth + pot or boots + 3pots and first point into poison. (agianst mobile enemy - boots + 3pots, agianst not so mobile enemy - regrowth + pot.) If bot with AD carry, (don't go this lane unless your AD carry knows how to play with you) start with boots + 3pots and first point into fling. Skill Build Max Poison first, Fling second, adhesive last and ulti whenever you can. I get adhesive last mainly because the 35% slow is already really good and your ulti already boosts your speed by quite a nice amount. Also, by maxing Fling after Poison, You can suprise the enemy by doing a load of damage to the enemy with just Fling, making them flee in terror. Skilling order Solo Q, E, Q, W, Q, R, Q, E, Q, E, R, E, E, W, W, R, W, W. Bot with AD E, Q, W, Q, Q, R, Q, E, Q, E, R, E, E, W, W, R, W, W. Item Build 1) Catalyst the Protector into a Rod of ages 2) Boots of speed into Mercury treads 3) Giants belt into Rylai crystal scepter 4) Chain mail into Thornmail (or) Negatron Cloak into Force of nature 5) Chain mail into Thornmail (or) Negatron Cloak into Force of nature (whichever you didn't get at 4.) 6) Nagatron clock into Banshee's veil Rune Page Quints: Move speed or Flat AP Marks: Magic pentration Seals: Armor per level or Health per level Glyphs: MR per level Masteries 9/21/0 Offensive masteries 1 in Summoner's Warth 3 in Mental Force 4 in Sorcery 1 in Arcane Knowledge Defensive masteries 2 in Resistance and Hardiness 4 in Durability 2 in Indomitable 1 in Veteran's Scar 3 in Evasion 3 in Enlightment 3 in Honor Guard 1 in Juggernaut Summoner Spells Exhaust + Ghost OR Exhaust + Flash 'Tip when playing. ' NEVER! use Adhesive unless you know the enemy has flash down. trying to mega slow them and having them flash out of it is really bad, yes they may have burned flash, but you just burn a lot of your mana. If you get the chance, fling them into your poison and proceed to run away, 80% of the enemy that gets flinged with try to counter attack you, by running away, you make them follow you into your poison. If you are solo top, play a little bit passive until you reach your ulti then you can be a little be more aggressive. If you are bot with AD carry, camp the bush and try to fling one of the enemies and kill him if you can. Never engage in a teamfight without your ulti since at earliy-mid game you rely on it's buff to make you unstoppable. Without your buff, you a little more than easy to kill. Even when you do get your Thornmail or Force of Nature, Try not to engage in a teamfight without your ulti, since your ulti combined with your Thornmail + Force of nature literially makes you an unmovable object at late game (TAKE THAT XIN ZHAO!!) Your job in teamfights is to isolate an enemy from his team or away from your team while running around in circles with you poison on. if done correctly, the enemy will be forced to attack you instead since they can't reach your team, this is the time where you start to kite a little, your poison will slow the enemy because of rylai and you can start laughing at the idiots that contiune to chase you through your poison and only to realise that they can't catch you plus they've lost a lot of hp because of being inside your poision for too long. When you have your Ulti up, be reckless. Many peoples reaction to a Singed's ulti in team fight is, "Okay. Time to run." So use it to your advantage and seperate the enemy team and slowly pick them out one by one with your team, your Ulti + your Adhesive/Rylai makes it near impossible to run away from you. Although I said, 'Be Reckless.' Do use your brain and think before you actually 'Be Reckless.' If your team doesn't notice you charging into the enemy team to isolate someone, you're literially suiciding. If you over confident yourself and charge into the enemy team that has a fed carry, you're also literially suiciding. 'Summury ' Try not to have your team engage in a teamfight with out your ulti. When your Ulti is up, Fight. Protect your team by either slowing their persuers or fling them away Kite the enemy with your Poison/Ryali when you are being focus Singed is really strong, but he does have a weak earily game and he does require some farm. But Singed is also really fun to play, especially when you have people chansing you through your poison.